Document JP-A-09168451 shows an example of a "comma headrest". The commonly used "comma" designation for a headrest is mainly due to its special profile allowing it, when the headrest is placed in low position, to cover the top of the seat backrest, that is the top of the backrest and also a part of the backrest bearing surface or, in another configuration, to fit into a cutout of corresponding shape made in the top of the backrest.
FIGS. 1 and 2 of the appended drawings show a "comma headrest" of known type including a tubular framework 1 acting as support for a foam padding 2, this being generally covered by a fabric 3, or any other covering, designated "cover".
As shown on FIG. 2, the tubular framework is generally U-shaped and the parallel arms of the U are bent to form two pins 5 enabling the height of the headrest to be adjusted. Moreover, the framework 1 is curved so as to follow the profile of the top of the backrest 4, as shown on FIG. 1, to cover the top of the backrest 40 and an upper portion 41 of the front bearing surface of the backrest when the headrest is placed in low position by the user.
The comma headrest is generally used for rear seats. Indeed, unlike a headrest of conventional design which, when placed in low position, protrudes well above the backrest, the comma headrest improves the drivers' rear view on account of its much lower overall dimensions. Also, for a rear seat with a folding backrest, it avoids the need to remove the headrest from the backrest to fold the backrest down onto the seat.
Generally, to assemble the comma headrest of FIG. 1, the cover 3 includes two openings to accommodate the framework and a hole to inject the foam forming the padding. The cover fitting operation requires many handling operations which increases the manufacturing costs of such a headrest. Also, due to the fact that the thickness of the padding is reduced between the framework and the cover in the lower portion of the headrest, the presence of the framework may be detrimental to the comfort of the headrest.